


Society's Misfits

by Drunk_Idjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, More like hippie!Cas tho, Punk band, Punk!Dean, Violence, may tag more stuff later, nobody in the band though, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/pseuds/Drunk_Idjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean cares about is fighting, fucking, and getting fucked up. Things change when hippie Cas joins their punk band, despite Dean's objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Drunk to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these gifs of [Punk Cas](http://staircasetothesea.tumblr.com/post/75436172881/imagine-coming-home-to-find-that-on-your-couch)  
> And a little [Priestly from Ten Inch Hero](http://elroymarvelous.tumblr.com/post/133909115012/410-min-into-the-movie-ten-inch-hero-is-the)

[Watch Video: Dead Kennedy's - Too Drunk to Fuck](https://youtu.be/l7TWLxCIgwE)

 

 

“He should be somewhere around here,” Charlie yelled over Dead Kennedy’s blasting through the speakers. “I’m telling you, I think he’ll warm up to the idea after a few beers. He’s just…”

“A bit of an asshole?” Cas replied. Charlie had been trying to convince Dean that their band needed another vocalist for a while. Cas was sure they sounded just fine but Charlie insisted that Cas’s lower raspy voice was the perfect sound they needed in addition to Dean’s fast-paced screaming style. According to Charlie, Dean had, not so politely, disagreed. Now she was hoping introducing them would get Dean to warm up to the idea.

“Yeah okay, he’s a bit rough around the edges but I swear he’s actually pretty sweet. I think you guys will hit it off” She gave him a sly smile and Cas rolled his eyes. He had met Charlie last year at the LGBT homeless shelter they both volunteer at and they had become somewhat close friends since then. He had never had the opportunity to meet the rest of her bandmates, Dean and Jo, but Charlie had told him plenty. Especially about Dean who, she insisted, would be a good match for him.

“Let’s just see if he even let’s me in the band first.”

Charlie seemed to have spotted Dean and began waving him over, “Don’t worry, Jo is already on board, he’ll be outvoted anyway… Dean, hey!”

“Charlie!” An attractive guy in his early 20’s wrapped his arm around Charlie, offering her one of the red cups he had in his hands. He had a short blue mohawk, tattoos, and several facial piercings. His white T-shirt read Orgasm Donor, and he turned to Cas with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. “Who’s your friend?”

Charlie took a sip and made a face, “Wooh! Wow, that’s strong. Uh, Dean… this is Cas. Cas, Dean.” She gestured between them eagerly.

Dean’s smile immediately wiped off his face and he gave Cas an icy glare. “This guy, _really_?”

Charlie chewed on her tongue ring nervously and ran her hand through her shaggy bright red pixie cut as Cas shifted uncomfortably, extending his hand to Dean. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean. Charlie has told me a lot about you.”

Dean looked him up and down dismissively, taking in Cas’s ratted old hemp pants and long sleeve Deadheads shirt, and turned to Charlie: “No.”

Charlie gave him an apologetic look as Dean left the room, chugging his drink and tossing the cup aside into a group of people having a loud conversation. One of them yelled “hey!” at him and without turning around he flipped them off.

“Charming guy,” Castiel spoke up dryly.

Charlie shrugged, “Like I said, he can be a bit abrasive…”

“I’d say so. Doesn't look like me joining the band is going to be a good idea.”

“Look, he’s just being an immature jerk right now but he’ll come around. Try talking to him later when he’s in a better mood. Believe me, he’s one of those people that’s just a total asshole until you get to know him.”

“You mean he’s an asshole but I’ll get used to it,” quipped Cas.

Charlie grinned at him, “exactly.”

As the party raged on they moved their conversation to the backyard where a band had begun setting up their equipment. Charlie told Cas more about her band, their style, their influences, what kind of shows they played, some fun stories about Dean, their vocalist and guitarist, and Jo, their drummer. Charlie played bass and took care of most of their tech issues. Cas had never been in a band, which made him skeptical about Charlie’s enthusiasm about him, but she insisted that his voice was the perfect sound that they needed.

Little by little Charlie had become more and more distracted from their conversation as she and the tall raven haired guitarist on stage exchanged flirty looks and when they were done with their set Cas excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving Charlie behind as soon as the other girl approached them.

He wandered around for a while, just watching people. He liked doing that, just observing everything that humanity had to offer. People were interesting.

He made his way up the stairs after hearing that there was someone who was being particularly generous with their weed. He entered a room and smoke escaped through the open doorway, prompting someone to announce: “Come in or get out, you’re letting out the smoke.” Cas walked in, closing the door behind him and replacing the towel that was closing the gap underneath the door. He sat down and immediately noticed that Dean was one of the people in the room. He had a case of beer next to him, half full, with several empty beer bottles surrounding him. His attention was turned to a bowl that was passed to him, he took a hit and passed it to the person on his right. Almost immediately, a blunt made it’s way to Cas, and he passed that along to the person on his left.

He politely joined in the conversation, though he noticed that Dean did not, opting instead to drink his beer silently while partaking in the smoke session. After feeling like he had a good buzz, Cas decided to go look for Charlie again, provided she wasn’t preoccupied. He excused himself and left, though he didn’t make it far before someone grabbed his arm and when they whirled him around he came face to face with Dean.

“Can I help you?” Cas asked in amusement. He wondered if Dean was now mellow enough to discuss joining the bad again, maybe Charlie was right.

“What are you doing wandering around all alone?” Dean closed the space between them and Cas almost rolled his eyes with how cheesy he seemed.

“I could say the same for you, you do have a friend here. Although, currently she may be preoccupied by a very good looking guitarist who has caught her attention.”

“So Cas… it’s Cas right? You’re into dudes? That’s what Charlie tells me.”

Cas smirked at him, “I’m gay, yeah. Charlie and I met at Rivendell.”  The Rivendell homeless shelter was a safe place for LGBT youths. Originally having spent a few nights there, Cas realized he was better off on his own but gladly repaid them by continuing on with them as a volunteer.

“Yeah okay,” Dean leaned towards him and Cas could sense a strong smell of beer and liquor on his breath, “since Charlie’s so busy, how about you and I get a little busy ourselves.”

Dean leaned closer into Cas and he couldn’t help but laugh at his attempt, “You just go from 0 to 11, don’t you Dean?”

Dean made a cocky face that Cas could admit, was kind of adorable, “Guess so. Interested in hearing how loud I can get?”

This time Cas really did roll his eyes, “Dean, I’m flattered but…” Just then he was yanked by his arm and somehow ended up right inside of the upstairs bathroom, Dean locking the door behind him.

“Just wanted to make sure we were alone.” He grabbed Cas by the elbows and pushed him up against the door.

“I’m sure someone is going to need this bathroom at some point…”

“Not as much as we do.” Dean moved in closer and the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and the sweet smell of weed stunk on his breath.

“Dean, may I remind you that you have been nothing but impolite to me since I’ve met you?” He pulled away from Dean, and managed to push Dean to a manageable distance.

Dean just moved into his space again, “How about I make it up to you? I’m really good with apologies.” He stared into Cas’s eyes, and though he noticed that Dean’s eyes were lidded and bloodshot, he did take in the fact that he had beautiful green eyes, with golden specks in them. Just then Dean mashed his lips into Cas’s, soft yet strong, and Cas lost himself in the feeling.

He felt Dean's hands wandering into his pants and he instantly pulled away, “Dean, stop… you're very attractive, and I want nothing more than to continue this… but you’re also drunk. I can’t do this with you.

Dean scoffed, “C’mon, want you…” He mumbled, his hands still palming the front of Cas’s pants and Cas knew that Dean wouldn't even remember this the next morning.

“Dean, let’s go downstairs and look for Charlie, okay?”

Dean huffed in disappointment and he walked to the sink to splash some water on his face. Just when he cupped some water and swirled it around in his mouth he began heaving and Cas sprung into action, “Dean, no! Toilet, down to the toilet, don't throw up in the sink!” He guided Dean down to the floor and almost immediately Dean blew chunks right into the bowl. Cas patted him on the back as Dean continued to empty his stomach, groaning miserable the whole way through.

Cas stayed with him through all of the heaves and moans and continued to rub his back sympathetically, even as Dean looked like he was done, leaning his cheek on the toilet seat and drooling into the water.

Someone knocked on the door and Cas yelled out, “Occupado!”

“I really have to pee!” The voice yelled through the door.

“Go downstairs!” Cas yelled back, he wasn’t sure if Dean was ready to be moved without puking again just yet.

“There’s people fucking in that bathroom. We can’t have people fucking in _all_ the bathrooms!” The voice yelled back and Cas had to admit, they had a good point about hogging the only bathrooms available to those who needed them. Though they could have easily peed outside, Cas didn’t mention it.

“Dean,” he nudged him to make sure he was still conscious, “Dean, come on, let’s go find Charlie.” Dean looked up at him, “Ok, you’ll take me?”

If Dean wasn’t such an absolute piece of work, Cas might have been pulled in by his helpless schtick. “Yes, Dean… I’ll take you… Come on, clean yourself up a bit.” He grabbed Dean by the elbow and helped him up to his feet, “We’re coming!” He yelled at the stranger on the outside of the door when more urgent knocking came through, “Give me a second!”

He got Dean to splash some water on his face and gargle some mouthwash he found under the sink. “Come on,” he pulled Dean’s arm over his shoulder and helped him to the door. As soon as he opened it, a desperate looking girl shoved him aside and went straight to the toilet, shoving her panties down and bunching up her dress, sighing in relief as she let herself go. “Close the door you fucking perv!” she yelled and Cas hustled his way out into the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

“You have really, really pretty eyes, you know that?” Dean slurred into Cas’s ear and Cas chuckled, “Thank you. I will make sure to remind you that you find this particular trait attractive when you’re sober.”

“Remind me when I’m fucking you later,” Cas looked up at Dean and he had an eyebrow cocked at him.

“Let’s just… get you downstairs first, okay Romeo?”

“Alright, Juliet. Hey, you know, not the most romantic of couples, by the way.”

“Neither are we.” Cas replied, “I found Charlie.” He pointed over to the living room couch where she and the girl from earlier were drinking and enjoying a conversation. Cas hated to interrupt but he did want Dean in an environment with a close friend.

They made their way to the living room and plopped down next to Charlie, Dean making sure to curl up into Cas in a way that made Charlie quit her conversation and give them her full attention. “Cas, Dean! What are you guys…? Did you….?”

Cas saw her indecisiveness and decided to chime in, “I found Dean upstairs, just wanted to come down and see how you were doing. He uh.. wasn't feeling well.”

“I threw up,” Dean piped up, much too happily for the announcement.

“Oh… Dean….” Charlie commisterated.

“S’okay. Cas took care of me, right sexy?” Cas rolled his eyes again, making sure that Charlie took in his reaction.

“Yes, I saved Dean from throwing up in a much more unpleasant location than the upstairs toilet. I suppose now I’m his hero.”

“And that makes you his princess!” Charlie clapped happily, her new friend lazily playing with her hair laughed at that.

“That it does,” Dean replied. “And who might your princess be?”

“Dean, don’t be weird. Her name is Shirley. She’s the guitarist for Trash, the band that was playing outside.”

“Yeah I’ve heard of them. You guys are good.”

“Well, she’s invited us to open for her band next week at Purgatory, if you're interested.”

Dean's eyes widened, “What? That’s huge. Hell yeah we can do that.”

Shirley smiled at them. “Yeah, I like your sound, and Charlie was telling me about the new addition to the band.”

Just then Dean’s smile dropped, “Wait, what do you mean, new addition?”

Charlie looked worried again, “Oh, well I just thought…” She glanced at Cas, who just stared at her wide eyed, “You and Cas….”

Dean sat up and Cas worried the quick movement would make Dean sick again. “I don't give a flying fuck about this guy, and I don't think we need another person in this band.” Dean looked stern and everybody got tense and uncomfortable. “I didn't agree to this Charlie.” He got up and stalked away, leaving everybody to stare at each other awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, I just thought…” Charlie started.

“It’s ok, I understand.” Cas comforted. No use having her be upset at something she had no control over.

Shirley ran her hand through Charlie’s hair, “Hey, he’s gonna be okay right?”

Charlie visibly relaxed under the touch and sat back again, “Yeah, he’s just being an ass. We’ll be okay to play next week, don't worry.”

Shirley smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on Charlie’s cheek, “Can’t wait to see you guys play.”

Cas knew he and the rest of the party was invisible to them as they became entranced with each other and as soon as they leaned into each other again Cas quietly made his exit. In the short time it took him to reach the other side of the room the girls were making out furiously on the couch, earning them a few stares and cheers from the room. He smiled to himself, thinking at least somebody was having fun tonight.

Although Cas was probably the last person Dean wanted to see at the moment, he was worried that Dean’s anger would only fuel his desire to drink more and the first place Cas looked for him was in the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't find Dean throwing up again or passed out on the floor. Instead he found two half naked people groping each other drunkenly in the bathtub. He closed the door quietly, though he doubted they would have noticed him anyway.

He walked back into the room he had previously met Dean in and found many of the same people still sitting there. He accepted their invitation to smoke a little more while joining in their conversation. However, he still had that nagging feeling that he should check up on Dean. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he felt partially responsible for sparking his anger, but he knew that somehow, the bitter punk with the blue hair and the gorgeous green eyes had him somewhat smitten, and he was eager to come to the rescue again, perhaps putting himself in a better light for future band member accepting decisions.

He made his way to the only other room upstairs. When there was no answer to his soft knocking he opened the door to peer inside. He had found Dean. He was sitting on the edge of a bed, facing the door. A girl with short blonde hair wearing tiny shorts and a shirt that left a sizeable amount of her midriff showing lay splayed on the floor between Dean's legs, his dick in her mouth as she sloppily bobbed up and down.

Cas felt a jolt of surprise and embarrassment but nowhere near as bad as the feeling he got when his eyes connected with Dean’s and he saw the cocky smirk on Dean's face. Dean winked and blew him a kiss and Cas quickly shut the door and made his way down the stairs trying to forget the dreadful feeling that was creeping into his heart. He somehow felt betrayed, though of course there was nothing to betray. On his way to the door he glanced at Charlie whose lips were still locked with the other girl and decided that he would just text her later to see if she made it home alright. No point in interrupting her when she was having a good time.

He left the party, though the image of Dean’s smug face continued to cycle through his brain all night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyrei for being my motivation and putting up with all my craziness ^___^


	2. Angry, Young and Poor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

[Watch Video: Anti-Flag - Angry, Young and Poor](https://youtu.be/TdnGQaB0niQ)

 

 

Waking up, all he felt was pain. The loud slamming of a door and indecipherable yelling made its way through his ears and caused a spike of pain to run through his brain. He opened his eyes and the window, usually covered up by a dark sheet, was streaming blinding sunlight and as soon as he rose to find out what the hell was going on, his stomach lurched and a wave of nausea hit him. “What the fuck, man?” He asked agitatedly, through chapped lips and rancid breath.

“What the fuck, _exactly_ you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!

“What?”

You know what I’m talking about, you... slimy piece of worm ridden filth!”

“…What?!”

“Say 'what' again. Say 'what' again, I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker, say what one more goddamn time!” Through squinted eyes Dean could see that Charlie was furious. He held his head painfully through her yelling.

“Can it with the pop culture references, alright I get it. What did I do now?”

“Dean you know my inner nerd comes out when I’m pissed and I’m <i>really<i> peeved right now.”

“Uh huh” He replied, unenthusiastically.

“So I’ll explain and I’ll use small words so that you’ll be sure to understand, you warthog-faced buffoon.”

“Please do, my head is killing me and your yelling isn’t helping” He held his head in his hands and winced when Charlie raised her voice again.

“And I don’t care. You were a complete jerk to Cas last night and he ended up leaving without even saying goodbye and I’m pretty sure it’s because you were a complete assface to him for no goshdarned reason!”

“I think you’re running low on insults there, Charles.. and uh.. weren't <i>you<i> hanging out with him? Or were you too busy with what's-her-name?” Dean gave her a judgemental look and she blushed in response.

“Okay yes, I might have been a bit preoccupied when he left but still, I’m sure it didn't help that you just jumped down his throat the moment you met him. And he was so nice to you. I don’t even know what’s wrong with you, you guys seemed to be getting along just fine when you came back down the stairs.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he felt almost embarrassed by that.

“Look, I don't really remember much after tossing my cookies in the bathroom, so I don’t know what you’re talking about. How did I even wake up in my bed?”

Charlie sat up on the bed and huffed. Dean’s bed was really just a mattress on the floor, littered by cigarette butts and beer bottles. “The cops came and busted up the party. I found you in one of the rooms upstairs passed out on a bed. Benny was there and he helped me carry you out and brought you home.”

Dean made a frustrated noise and his jaw dropped open. “Benny was there? Why’d you have to involve him?”

“Because you were passed the _eff_ out and there was no way to move you, Dean! Was I just supposed to leave you there so you could wake up to a cop in your face or would you have rather woken up here, in your own bed?” She put her hands on her hips but then her face softened, “and he still cares about you, Dean. He’s a good guy, you know.”

Dean scoffed, “yeah, that’s the problem.” Benny was his ex and was the reason he had even known Jo and Charlie. When he was on his own, with no idea where to go or what to do, Benny was there for him and their relationship had been a good one, despite Dean’s constant attempts to fuck it up. But eventually Benny had enough of it, like everybody else did and they had to end it. Dean was glad when it ended. Charlie was right, Benny was a good guy. Too good for Dean. It wouldn't have worked out in the end anyway.

“You know damn well that he would do anything for you if you asked, Dean. For any of us.  If you keep pushing people out of your life at some point you're going to have no one left. You can’t just isolate yourself like this.”

“Charlie, it's over, okay? I don't need anything from him or anybody else… “ A memory of Benny, popped up, they were at Kormos, the bar that Benny owned, the one that he had hired Dean to cook for when he knew he needed a job. It was a late night, Benny and Dean were closing the place down alone, as they often did. A couple of beers got them through cleaning and counting the register, and a couple of shots led to them making some bad decisions that involved Benny bending Dean over a table. That memory shifted into one of their first date after finally deciding to become a couple officially, rather than just fooling around secretly after work. Charlie and Jo took over the bar after some excited proclamations of “I knew it” and Benny took Dean out for a romantic dinner that he knew Dean would find cheesy, but that’s how Benny was. He fell head over heels in love and he went all out to show it. That memory was tainted by another. One of Benny, his eyes pleading for Dean to say something, anything other than the words “I cheated on you.” It broke him and Dean knew then that he could never hold onto anything good in his life.

“Dean…” Charlie laid her hand on his shoulder, tearing him away from his thoughts, “Go take a shower, brush your teeth and come out for breakfast. Jo and I want to talk to you.”

Dean nodded and Charlie left the room, glancing back at him with a look of sympathy. As soon as the door closed behind her he groaned and laid back on his bed. He stuck out his arm and felt around on the floor for his pack of cigarettes, grabbing one and lighting it with the zippo he found under his pillow.

Through his pounding headache he thought about the night before. His mind had started getting fuzzy sometime around when he was smoking out in that room upstairs. He wanted to think about Jo and Charlie’s proposition and he wanted to do it alone. And with beer. And weed. Then Cas had come into the room and all he could think about was how hot he was. Sure he dressed like a freaking hippie and he didn’t really look like he could handle hanging out with him and Jo, though he could totally see why Charlie liked the guy. Nerdy probably, like her. But damn did he not have some piercing blue eyes, and gorgeous lips, and he was really digging the bedhead and the scruffy beard.

When Cas left the room Dean followed. But when he had gotten up was when everything really hit him. The weed, the beer, the shots, the bump of coke someone had given him on the way up the stairs. He vaguely remembered being in the bathroom with him and then clinging to him until they made it downstairs. After that everything was fuzzy again until he saw Cas walk into the upstairs bedroom. Dean had been getting one hell of a shitty blowjob and even if he _could_ get it up with everything in his system he probably wouldn't have been able to keep it up with the way that girl handled his dick. Seriously, enthusiasm was _not_ always a good thing. After Cas walked out the door he shoved her off of him, which probably pissed her off. Not that it mattered to him. After that everything had gone black again.

He put out his cigarette and lit another one. His eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the sunlight and he figured this was going to have to be a black coffee, sunglasses, and ‘everybody please just speak very softly’ day. His mind replayed the moment that Cas had walked into that room. He looked shocked.. or hurt, for some reason. He didn't know, probably one of those. The icing on the cake was the wink and the kiss. He felt oddly proud of it. Hey, if Cas wasn't able to handle walking into some weird stuff then he wasn't gonna be able to handle being in the band. He probably didn't even want to after last night.

He briefly wondered if Cas would still sleep with him after they settled the whole _not being in the band_ thing as  got up and threw on a hoodie that was laying on the floor. It smelled… not horrible. He skipped the shower, opting to care about all that stuff when he was less preoccupied by blinding pain.

When he walked out to the living room Jo and Charlie were sitting on a towel on the floor as Charlie dyed Jo’s hair a dark shade of blue. Jo’s mohawk changed colors as often as Dean’s did and thanks to Charlie they both always rocked badass colors. Most of the time she just wore it down but when she did spike it up for shows it stood up almost a foot tall. She also rocked two full sleeves and several other tattoos along with her ½” plugs. Most people assumed he and Jo were siblings and they usually played the part anyway. Jo and Charlie were the closest family he had and Jo really was like a little sister to him. Meanwhile Charlie, who tended to stick with the bright red look which he admitted totally fit her, was more like resident mom, as well as their best friend.

“Breakfast is on the counter. We ran out of coffee, so you’re gonna have to get some more later for your hangover.” She squeezed more dye onto Jo’s hair and brushed it out while Jo tapped a beat out on the floor that sounded like one of their songs.

“Don't worry I got it covered” He opened a few cabinets, the fridge and the freezer before finally exclaiming “ah ha!” finding a bottle of cheap whiskey under the sink.

“Winchester, you are the paragon of good health.” Charlie said rolling her eyes.

Dean poured himself a shot and took it down, only making a face for a few seconds. “And good decisions, I always say. Speaking of good health, is this what you call a balanced breakfast?” He held up the poptart Charlie had left for him on the counter, sitting on a paper towel.

“It was either food or hair dye, guess what we chose?” Jo snarked from the floor. Charlie finished brushing dye into the last bit of bleached hair and wrapped it up with a plastic bag.

“You couldn't just lift it?” Dean asked. Jo and Dean often shoplifted what they needed, though they were running out of places after too many close calls.

Charlie looked up at him. “Nu uh, not after what happened last time. I made her shell out the money, which meant less we had to spend on breakfast.”

“Really, guys? Don't you think one is more important than the other?” He scolded, his mouth full of pop tart.

“Yeah, cause you totally made a good investment by buying two packs of cigarettes last night instead of making sure you had something delicious to wake up to. Tell me Dean, do you even have any of those cigarettes left?”

“Half a pack” he mumbled, which really wasn’t that bad considering he was partying pretty hard last night.

Jo turned to him, adjusting the bag on her head. “Mhhmmm, well at least my hair will be this gorgeous color for several weeks. You would have probably thrown up your breakfast immediately anyway.”

He shrugged in agreement and walked over to them, plopping down on the couch tiredly, “So what’s the family meeting about? The dangers of drugs and alcohol? Unprotected sex? Taking candy from strangers?”

“It’s about Cas joining the band.” Charlie said determinedly.

He groaned and lay his head back on the couch, “This again? I already said no.”

“Yeah well, you're outvoted” Jo stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue back out her.

“Shouldn’t band decisions be made unanimously?”

Charlie shook her head, “Not when one third of the band is being unreasonable. Speaking of, before he joins I think it would be nice if you apologized to him for the way you acted last night.”

With that he reared his head back and laughed obnoxiously, “That’s great, that’s really funny!” His face instantly turned serious. “But no, I don’t do apologies and especially not to that guy.”

Jo and Charlie both gave him a stern look.

“Come on guys, it’s just not gonna happen. I’m not apologizing and Cas is not joining the band.”

 


	3. Gay Rude Boys Unite

 

[Watch Video: Leftover Crack - Gay Rude Boys Unite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZWRTkhX4QQ)

 

 

Cas had joined the band. Well, not officially. Not yet. 

He made his way through the groups of people, passing by all types of hairstyles and colors, piercings and tattoos, ripped jeans and studded jackets. An amp buzzed and he pushed his way to the front of the crowd so that he could reach the stage. 

“Cas, you made it!” Charlie waved at him and knelt down to give him a hug from the stage. She had invited him to watch them play to get an idea of what he was getting into. He still didn’t know how Charlie was so positive that he would fit right in when he had never even sang outside of karaoke before, which was, incidentally, where she got the idea.

They had been out with a group of mutual friends from the shelter and he chose to sing Rebel Yell, one of his favorite songs, which had gotten him a lot of applause from the rest of the bar. When he sat back at his table Charlie came running to him offering tequila shots, and after they had both toasted to a great performance she discussed her proposition with him. Apparently, the transformation from quiet and unassuming to actual Billy Idol, from the voice to the lip snarl, was what had convinced her to get him to join. 

“Of course I did!,” he yelled over the crowd, “Can’t wait to hear your band!”

“Your band too!” She winked at him and ran to the back of the stage to finish setting up. 

Before they started playing, Dean came out on stage and his eyes zeroed in on Cas. He smiled at Dean in hopes that the gesture would be reciprocated. It was not. At least not that gesture. Instead he raised his middle finger and stuck his tongue out before strapping on his guitar and yelling “We are Croatoan and we’re here to make you think about death and get sad and stuff!” before immediately going into song, Jo and Charlie joining in right on cue. 

He had to admit, he was impressed. Charlie and Jo were both very talented, but Dean… his stage presence was amazing. His raw passion for their lyrics, his aggressive style of playing guitar, his interaction with the crowd… Cas couldn't help but be awed by him. He didn’t know how he was expected to share a stage with someone so charismatic and with so much energy. He immediately doubted himself and what he could possibly bring to the table. 

They played about eight songs total, which all dealt with a wide variety of topics from hatred of authority, crooked cops, and an oppressive government, to partying, alcoholism and drug addiction. They ended their set with a cover of Gay Rude Boys by Leftover Crack, which they all played wearing rainbow flags as capes. The crowd went crazy and the mosh pit doubled in size as everyone bounced around excitedly behind him. Cas had to keep his arms up to gently, or sometimes not so gently, push away those who came careening towards him while yelling along with Dean:

> _ Intolerant society rears it's ugly face _
> 
> _ you're turning your hardcore music into a homophobic disgrace _
> 
> _ the gay ones, the straight ones, the white tan yellow and black _
> 
> _ gay rude boys and girls, we're gonna take that dancehall back _
> 
> _ we'll take it back, we'll take it back _
> 
> _ because without respect there's gonna be nothing left _

The response was overwhelming and Cas cheered loudly along with the crowd as the band made their way back down to the floor. Charlie immediately sidled up next to him in an effort to escape the throng of people scrambling to offer them beer and shots and to fawn over them. 

“What did you think?” She asked, breathlessly, the excitement of being on stage still evident on her flushed face. 

“That was amazing, Charlie! You guys are unbelievable!” She beamed proudly at him and before he could express the doubts he had while watching them, she shook his shoulder and bounced on her toes excitedly, “Shirley’s band is playing next!” She lowered her voice slightly and leaned in towards Cas, “She invited us to a house party after the show. We’ve been talking a lot over the past week.”

As he grinned at her happily, Dean and Jo appeared, finally separating themselves from their fans. 

“Cas! It’s nice to finally meet you, Charlie’s been gushing about you for- _ ever.”  _ Jo said as she introduced herself and handed him an extra beer. 

“Pleased to meet you too, Charlie has told me a lot about you as well. You guys were amazing, by the way. You’re a monster on drums!”

Jo smiled at him proudly, “Well I try,” she humbly responded. She indeed did. She had as much energy as Dean did on stage and even in her outfit, black shorts with torn fishnets underneath and a black sports bra with an anarchy patch ironed onto it, she was still glowing from the amount of sweat that she produced while wildly playing the drums to the fast paced beat of their songs. She also had an impressive mohawk, blue and gelled upwards in separate spikes, that looked very similar to Dean's, though his was much shorter. 

Dean and Charlie both wore black t-shirts and ripped jeans, Charlie’s with the phrase “Snape killed Dumbledore” and Dean’s with the phrase “You know what your problem is? You're stupid.” It fit him well, Cas thought. 

Although Dean ignored him at first, he had warmed up to Cas as they watched Trash play on stage and he was soon including him in jokes and conversation with the rest of the band. By the time the band made their way off the stage they were already discussing the party they would be going to.

“You’ll be meeting our friend Ash there, dude always has the best weed” Dean leaned in close to Cas as he continued on about who they would see and what they would do at the party. Although Cas was wary of Dean’s relative ease with him, it was nice to feel accepted again. 

Just then everybody cheered as they spotted Shirley walking towards them. The cheering ended abruptly when they noticed the scowl on her face as she stomped her way to the group. “I can't believe this shit!”

“What happened?” Charlie asked her, worriedly. 

“We were supposed to be the last band to play but these douchebags showed up and said they’re cutting our set short so they can close out” 

“What? That’s not fair!” Jo yelled. “What makes them think they can do that?”

“The owner of the venue let them. Crowley doesn’t care about us, he just thinks he can make more money by throwing in another band. They actually offered to play for free.”

“What? Why, that doesn't make any sense” Charlie said, and both Jo and Dean agreed. 

Shirley had a sour look on her face, “Said they were a friend of yours, they wanted you to see them.”

They all stood around silently, too confused to answer as Shirley stalked off to help her bandmates with the rest of their equipment. 

Just then someone took the mic and the amps squealed with feedback. “This song is dedicated to the rainbow brigade over there.” A short, muscled bald man covered in tattoos pointed in the direction of their group and then the band went into their song. Through the unintelligible growling and screaming Cas could make out several homophobic slurs and violent threats interlaced in aggressive lyrics. 

“I don’t think so shithead,” he heard as he was roughly shoved aside. He watched, intrigued, as Dean pushed his way through several people until he made his way to the front of the crowd and leaped on the stage. He then grabbed the stunned singer’s face with both of his hands and, without saying anything, planted a hard kiss on his lips. 

Everybody’s mouths fell open and it seemed like time had just stopped. Then all at once everything exploded into chaos. 

Dean pulled back and before the other guy could even form a response Dean's fist connected hard with his right cheek and he crumpled onto the floor of the stage. Another band member on stage took his guitar off the strap and swung it to hit Dean, who ducked quickly and raised his leg up to kick him straight in the chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall over, his guitar falling off the stage and into the crowd. Dean turned his attention to the big, ugly looking man who had gotten up from his drum set to attack Dean just as the one who had attacked him with the guitar got to his feet. 

Just then, a blue blur raced past him yelling, “Oh no you don’t” and Jo quickly jumped on stage, launching herself onto the guitarist who was about to attack Dean from behind while he was busy taking down Ugly. 

Cas was jolted into action and he took a step forward when Charlie yanked him back by the arm. “Don't worry, they got this.” Cas turned to look at her incredulously, obviously they needed help and he couldn't stand by and let something happen to them while he just watched. She yanked his arm back again to make her point. “Trust me, they do this all the time. They can take care of themselves.” 

Cas was still doubtful but when his eyes fell on the stage again he saw that Dean had the upper hand over the large man and Jo, with the same enthusiasm she had for drumming earlier, was now pummeling the other guys face with what looked like brass knuckles. His eyes widened in surprise and Charlie chuckled darkly. “Yeah, if there’s anybody you don’t want to piss off, it’s those two.”

With three unconscious bodies on the stage, Jo and Dean hopped off into the crowd to a roar of applause. Sweaty and bloody they ran back to them and Jo breathlessly warned, “We need to get out of here.” Her mohawk had wilted somewhat and she had blood on her clothes that did not look like it belonged to her. Dean fared slightly worse, with a ripped t-shirt and a bloody gash on his eyebrow with blood dripping into his eye. 

Without missing a beat Charlie grabbed his hand and they ran out of the door towards Jo’s pickup truck, which had all of their gear in the back. Jo and Charlie hopped into the front seats and Dean and Cas hopped into the bed of the trunk, holding on the the sides as Jo hauled ass out of there just as the sounds of sirens were heard over the distance. 

When they reached the apartment that Dean, Charlie and and Jo shared they unloaded the truck, bringing the equipment up the stairs. On the ride there Cas had offered Dean his shirt to stanch the bleeding on his face. It was just a plain white t-shirt, slightly yellowed with age, he had no qualms ruining it. Dean offered him one of his shirts once inside, a tan shirt with the words Surf Naked on it. Dean insisted it suited him. Dean himself opted to wear his torn t-shirt as a badge of pride, something Charlie scoffed at. 

“Those asshats had it coming, they’ve been pulling shit like that for years” Dean said, as he poured them each a shot from a bottle of whiskey that had been sitting on the counter. 

“Who are they?” Cas asked, accepting the shot glass that Dean brought out to him and the girls, who sat next to him on the couch.  With no more space Dean sat on the floor in front of them, liquor bottle in hand. 

”A bunch of douchebags that got exactly what they deserved” Dean raised the bottle and they all raised their shot glasses to him, before taking their shot. Cas hissed along with Charlie, but Jo and Dean only grimaced briefly. 

“They’re just some hardcore assholes who go around trying to start shit with people,” Jo explained. “They’re racist, sexist, and homophobic as hell…”

“Basically against everything we stand for. And they’ve crashed our shows before,” Dean interjected.

“Yeah, and we’ve done the same to theirs, it’s kinda like a feud we’ve been having” Jo finished. 

“I see,” Cas replied, holding out his shot glass along with Jo and Charlie when Dean offered to refill them. 

A few more shots helped them unwind and soon they were ready to hop back into the truck. Dean and Cas sharing the bed of the truck again, though this time sitting slightly more cozily, with Dean’s arm casually slung across Cas’s shoulder as they sat side by side. 

Dean’s attitude changed drastically depending on his social situation, Cas mused once they were at the party. The ride there had been peaceful, and Dean had been quieter, gentler and he smiled often with Cas. A smile that he would have called sweet, and not at all like the cocky smirk Dean adopted as soon as he entered the boisterous party. 

Immediately, people had swarmed to him and Jo, apparently having been the hot topic at the party that everyone had shown up to following the fight. 

Cas and Charlie hung back to have their own conversation which was only interrupted by the casual congratulations on her band’s performance. 

“Is this really something that happens often?” Cas asked as he watched Dean and Jo excitedly mimicking their moment on stage for a group of people who gave them both high fives and congratulatory pats on the back. 

Charlie watched them unenthusiastically along with Cas, “Yup. Dean and Jo, they’re unstoppable. Like I said, they can take care of themselves. They’ve done it often enough.”

“Is that why you held me back?” Cas asked her curiously.

She turned her full attention on him, “I didn’t want you to get hurt. It’s just not worth it to get involved in their petty fights sometimes. You pretty much just have to get used to it. Anyways, it’s a good way for them to get their aggression out and it usually doesn't go too far but if it does…” Charlie patted her back pocket, “I got R2D2 and C3PO to back me up.” Cas quirked his head in confusion and Charlie laughed while pulling out a short white and blue device and a thin gold tube, “my taser and pepper spray. Got ‘em online” 

“Wow, that’s… interesting,” He watched her put the items back into her back pocket and wondered how he had never seen this side of Charlie before. 

“Look, I know it’s a little hard to swallow, and I hope this doesn’t scare you away. I love these guys, and they’re good people when you overlook a few of their more negative qualities. I know you're not a big fan of violence, I’m not either. Just stick around. It’ll be worth it.” She looked at Dean as she said that, he had been laughing uproariously at something someone had said to him and was mostly making a huge spectacle of himself for everyone’s amusement. 

Someone waved them over to the group and Cas gave Charlie a reluctant look. 

“That’s our friend Ash, he’s cool.” She whispered to him, and they made their way over to the group surrounding Dean and Jo. 

“Charlie! Hey amiga, great show! A mulleted man in faded jeans and a denim vest covered in patches from several punk bands as well as classic rock bands high fived Charlie as soon as they had come over. “Hey man, you must be the newbie. I’m Ash, also known as Dr. Badass to the locals. You want a beer, dude? I’ll grab you a cold one, hang on a sec.” He quickly reached behind him and opened up a cooler half filled with slushy ice and several tall cans of beer. He handed a can of PBR each to both Cas and Charlie. 

“Oh, thank you.” he accepted the beer can and stared at Ash oddly as he took a swiss army knife out of his back pocket and raised his beer in the air.

“To the band” he said loudly and several people, including Dean, raised their beers to join in. Cas followed suit as they all chanted “to the band.” Cas popped the top of his can and took a sip, but cut it short to again stare at Ash, who had punctured a hole towards the bottom of his can and then popped the tab, guzzling the drink down in seconds from the hole he had produced. 

Ash burped loudly and wiped the beer that had dribbled down his chin. Charlie stifled a laugh at Cas’s reaction and Ash did an exaggerated curtsy, which caused both Ash and Charlie to laugh out loud. 

Cas wasn’t one to judge a character by their outward appearances, but Ash had proven to be surprisingly intelligent and Cas was ecstatic to be able to have a stimulating conversation with him and Charlie about their interests. They were both, what Cas would call, computer geniuses. Something he had very little knowledge about. Though Cas was instantly comfortable with Ash because of his laid back attitude, he quickly learned that Ash shared Dean’s affinity for violence as well, which seemed to be the reason for his being thrown out of MIT. He also had a reputation for partying as hard as Dean did, which became quickly evident as Cas watched him chug beer after beer, and his speech became progressively more slurred. 

He grabbed another few beers, passing two to Charlie and Cas as he proposed another toast, “To Cas becoming the new member of Croatoan!” They all crashed their beers together in the middle of the group, liquid spilling over his hand as Cas happily brought the can to his lips and took a long sip. His smile vanished when he looked over at Dean and noticed that he was scowling and had his arms crossed angrily in front of him.  _ So childish _ , Cas thought to himself. Really, Dean was going to have to get used to his acceptance into the band at some point. 

“And…” Ash slurred loudly, “To Dean and Jo kicking some shitty KKK wannabe ass on that stage tonight. You guys rock!” Everybody cheered loudly and many people chugged the rest of their beers, splitting off into their own groups to tell their own version of the story or to hear others retell it. 

Charlie didn’t drink to that and neither did Cas, who instead rolled his eyes and muttered “Not really anything to be proud of.”

Dean looked up at him sharply and made a disgruntled face at him before taking a few steps forward, ignoring a group of people he was clearly having a conversation with, to step into Cas’s personal space. “You got something to say,  _ Cas?” _

His tone was antagonistic and Cas knew he should have just brushed him off, even without glancing at Charlie’s wide eyed look, but he didn’t. “I don’t think that brutality is something to be encouraged or celebrated, though that seems to be an opinion we obviously don’t share.”

“ _ Obviously,”  _ Dean snarled, though he kept it to a low volume and most people in their previous group had already turned their attention to other matters, leaving them mostly to themselves, with only Charlie nervously watching them. 

“In fact, Dean, I don't think you even care about the cause, you care about the violence. I think you live for the fighting and you fool everyone into thinking that you’re doing it for some sense of justice but really you’re just angry, aren't you? You're angry and you don’t know how else to express it. And that, is a symptom of immaturity Dean, not some noble cause you stand behind.”

The silence between them was palpable and Cas realized he had perhaps gone too far judging from Dean's paralyzed look of shock and confusion. Charlie raised her hand slightly and opened her mouth to possibly say something to diffuse the situation but Dean cut her off quickly: “Alright, yeah I’m angry. Yeah, I like fighting. I never claimed I didn’t and I don't hide who I am. This is me, baby, all me, take it or leave it. At least I’m not some pretentious douchebag who comes in here acting like he’s better than everybody else. Who the fuck are you even, Cas? Nobody knows you, and nobody wants you here. You're probably just some liberal college hippie thinking he can come up here and, what? Save the world or something? Trying to join  _ my _ band with all this kumbaya bullshit like you could ever fit in with us. Well you can forget it.” 

Dean had progressively leaned closer to Cas during his tirade, lowering his voice to barely over a whisper, in an attempt to intimidate Cas. Dean glared at him angrily before moving closer to whisper in his ear. “Everybody else might be falling for your good guy charm but I’m not buying what you’re selling buddy.”

Cas smirked as Dean pulled back, scoffing and nodding slowly, “Oh, I get it Dean. I understand it's very easy to believe you’re sincere when you’re so adept at lying to yourself.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed deeply but briefly as he contemplated Cas’s answer. Having formed no response Dean laughed cynically and stepped back to tap Ash on the shoulder, “Beer me.” Ash reached back into the cooler and pulled out two cans, passing one to Dean, who finally took his eyes off of Cas. It was then that the tension in Cas’s shoulders fell away, a feeling that Charlie seemed to have also shared. 

“Well, that was intense,” she laughed nervously. 

“I’ll say.”

“Do you want to have a cigarette outside? I could use one…” Charlie lightly touched his arm and he nodded, letting her guide him towards the backyard. He glanced over at Dean who had been staring intently at him even though being involved in a private conversation with a taller green haired punk who obviously had his attention solely on Dean. As he made his way to the hall his eyes stayed glued on Dean’s, unsure of why he couldn't look away. Dean gave him a look that he didn’t know how to interpret, a mischievous one if he had to choose, and then grabbed the man in front of him and started kissing him. The kiss was returned with enthusiasm though Dean's eyes stayed open, with his attention focused on Cas for the few seconds it took him to look away and follow Charlie outside. 

He didn’t often smoke cigarettes but it was that kind of night, he thought. He wondered how many more of these kinds of nights he would expect to have with his present company. “Charlie…” he started. 

“Cas, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t what you expected.’ Charlie interjected, “but please don’t let it change your mind about joining the band. It’s not ideal, I know… but just give it a chance. I have a feeling it’s all going to work out and...

Cas brought his hands up to slow her down, “It’s not a problem, Charlie. Nothing’s changed.” He gave her a comforting smile and they quickly changed the subject. He wasn’t sure if he was making the right  choice, but he could see how important it was to Charlie, even if he didn’t quite understand why just yet. Dealing with Dean, well… it would be a challenge, but he wasn’t worried.

 

 


	4. Gimme Gimme Gimme

 

[Watch Video: Black Flag - Gimme Gimme Gimme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdCGrS74B-0)

 

“Thanks for the ride.” Dean hastily gave the man next to him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him without looking back. He was too tired and hungover to do the whole song and dance about seeing each other again. He didn’t really care, he had only kissed the guy to get a rise out of Cas, but he was a good kisser so he checked out of the party early and went home with him. 

He walked up the stoop, sidestepping broken glass and dirty needles to get inside the dilapidated building. Groggily making his way up the stairs he pulled out a cigarette from a crushed pack in his pocket. He had swiped it from….  _ damn,  _ he couldn’t remember the guy’s name… well,  _ guy who did that awesome thing with his tongue’s _ room before getting a ride home. 

It took a few seconds of fumbling with his keys to open the creaky, faded green door of their apartment. He immediately went to the kitchen, loudly opening the fridge and all the cabinets, as if he hadn't already established the day before that there was absolutely nothing to eat in their apartment.  _ Fuck me, why do we never have any food? _ He eyed the bottle of whiskey that sat on the counter, empty. “Damn it.” He slammed his fist on the counter and cursed under his breath. What a shitty morning. 

A groan came from the living room and he looked up sharply, eyebrows furrowed as he searched out the source of the noise. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, accusingly. 

A sleepy looking Cas raised his head up from the couch, his eyes lidded and lines etched on his face from the cushions. He had a thin sheet draped over him and his hair was insane, pointing out in every direction. “Jo and Charlie brought me here last night.” His voice rumbled, still rough from sleep. 

“Why?” 

“My van is still at the venue, they thought it would be safer to just bring me here instead of going back.”

“Hmm” Dean grunted. he walked into his room and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt that wasn't torn and bloodstained. He noted that the sheet Cas was sleeping with was the one he used to cover up his window and he shielded his eyes from the brightness, cursing the girls under his breath, as he grabbed a notepad and a pen and walked back out into the living room. “So why didn’t they take you home then?”

Cas shrugged and Dean accepted that as an answer, he didn’t really care anyway. He stood over Cas and sighed, waiting for him to get the hint that he wanted some couch space. It took Cas a few seconds but then he gathered up the sheet and slid over to the other side of the old couch, which was stained and frayed from use, to curl up at the other end. He remembered when they got that couch. They had been drinking all night and were on their way home when they noticed it on the side of the road. This was before they had any furniture in their new apartment. They still didn't have much. 

“Are Charlie and Jo still asleep?” Cas asked, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. 

“Probably.” he said dismissively while looking up at the room Jo and Charlie shared before looking back down at his notepad. He uncapped his pen and chewed on the end as he concentrated on the lyrics he had been working on. “I just got home. Charlie didn’t score with what's-her-name?” He mumbled around the pen in his mouth.

“No, it seems that Shirley was upset with us for the incident at the show. She wasn't too kind to Charlie at the party.” 

“ _ Really?  _ Dean asked, angrily. Charlie had nothing to do with any of that, why the hell was she paying for it?

“Yes, but..” Cas chuckled and shook his head, “Jo tore her a new one. She left the party after receiving a harsher bitching than the one you gave me.” Cas looked over at him with a rueful smile. “I wanted to apologize to you by the way, for what I said last night.”

Dean reared his head back to look at Cas. “Why the fuck are you apologizing to me?”

“I realize that some of the things I said were hurtful and it’s not my intention to be hurtful towards you.”

“You’re unbelievable” Dean muttered. He blew up on Cas, was a huge asshole to him, purposely made him as uncomfortable as possible… and the guy was apologizing  _ to him.  _ What a weirdo. 

He turned his attention to his notepad. He had been working on some new songs so he had some notes to look through from Jo and Charlie, who were much better with research than he was. When it came down to hammering out the lyrics, though, that was mostly him.. He glanced over at Cas, who silently watched him.  _ Creepy _ . He gave Cas a questioning look but he just sat there, head quirked and still staring. He sighed deeply, “Come here.” Cas looked startled at his request and he rolled his eyes, “Help me with this.”

Cas bunched up the sheet and left it in his spot as he scooted over closer to Dean. He moved his notebook over so Cas could look at it. “We gotta start incorporating your vocals now, so let’s figure this shit out.”

Cas gave him a weird smile, “So, I’m in the band then.” 

He scoffed and replied bitterly, “Of course you are.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Cas still smiled at him oddly and Dean would have thought it was cute from someone else. From Cas, it was just annoying. “Well, it doesn’t really matter now does it?” He scowled at Cas, who just kept on fucking smiling. He was weird. Hot, but weird. 

"The word you want here is censored, not censured. And I believe you can use the word autonomy to describe what you want in this verse.” Cas pointed at the two spots on his notebook and he made the changes quickly with a muttered “thanks.”

“I don’t mean to be dismissive of your band’s usual style, but don’t you think your lyrics are a bit hypocritical? Here you talk about wanting to live in peace and having a chance at a just society, but then contradict yourself by advocating violence towards authority figures.”

“Uh huh,” Dean replied with a bored tone.  _ Here we go with the hippie crap. _

“Well don’t you think this type of message you’re sending out is damaging rather than reparative? There’s a way to challenge the status quo without pitting us in a war against each other.”

Dean dropped the pen and looked up at Cas, who was staring at him intently. “That’s your problem Cas, you’re too idealistic. You’re soft. The fact is, there’s already a war, and we’re losing. They have the power, the resources, the influence, and the control. If we want to take it back we have to fight. I’d rather burn everything to the ground than lay on my back and just keep taking it.”

Cas scrunched up his nose, “That’s a little crass, don't you think?”

Dean’s lips quirked up on one side as he gave Cas a small smile, “That’s kinda the point, isn't it? Come on, you’re not in some boy band or something… this is punk rock. So start acting like it.” He reached out and ruffled Cas’s shaggy hair even more, “and we gotta do something about your style. No way you're coming out on stage with us looking like some kind of Phish reject.” 

Cas self consciously straightened out his hair and gave an awkward cough before turning his attention back on the lyrics, “may I?” he asked, holding out his hand. Dean handed him the pen and watched as Cas proofread his lyrics, adding small notes in the margins as suggestions. He watched Cas with a strange smile. Alright, he was a little helpful. But how in the hell did Charlie think he fit in with them? He was nothing like them and he definitely wasn't a punk. He only hoped that Cas would figure out that he was out of his depth, before he got too invested in being a part of the band.  

He leaned in closer to look at one of Cas’s corrections and picked the pen up out of his hand to cross the correction out, “what’s wrong with this part?” 

“Nothing, if you want to use fake statistics to prove your point.” Cas answered, grabbing the pen back from Dean. 

“I don't think so, buddy. Charlie and Jo provided these and they’re never wrong when it comes to research.” He grabbed the pen back and Cas looked up at him with a smirk. He hadn’t realized how close they were sitting until he returned Cas’s overconfident look, grinning around the pen that he had started to chew on again, and immediately got sucked in by his eyes. Somehow, ever since the party his mind had been stuck on that particular shade of blue and he just realized where it came from. 

“If it was Charlie then I know exactly where she got her research from and I’ve told her before it’s an unreliable source.” 

“And I’ve told you before that just because the statistics weren’t published for public use, doesn't mean I can’t use them. Not my fault they never meant for anybody to actually see them.”

Dean and Cas both jumped when they heard Charlie’s voice and Dean scooted quickly away from Cas, putting some space between them as he looked up guiltily at Charlie. She and Jo were leaning against the doorway to their room, arms crossed, as if they had been standing there for a while. 

Charlie gave him that know-it-all look she tended to have when she thought she was right about something, and Dean got annoyed. Before he could say anything though she held up her hand and rubbed her thumb and index fingers together. Dean’s mind immediately focused on one word,  _ money.  _ He jumped up quickly, “Uh, Jo can you stay here with Cas and work on this stuff while Charlie and I go run some errands?” 

“Sure,” Jo shrugged and took his spot on the couch next to Cas while he rushed to his room and changed into some jeans, splashed some water on his face, and spiked up his hair. He grabbed a jacket on the way out and and said a quick goodbye to the pair on the couch. 

“Hey, don’t forget my…” Jo started to yell out.

“Got it!” Dean replied as he slammed the door behind him and eagerly made his way down the stairs with Charlie. They hopped into Jo’s truck and headed to their first stop, the bank. 

Jo’s truck was basically all of theirs, since they all just used it whenever they needed it. They shared basically everything anyway. Dean’s dad had left him his Impala when he passed away, and he was so proud of that car, so attached to it. He spent a lot of quality time with Sam teaching him how to fix her up, but when Sam went off to college Dean thought it would be better off in his care. He needed it more than Dean did and in the neighborhood that he lived in, there was no way he’d be able to keep her around anyway. 

Typically they just walked, couldn't afford the gas most of the time anyway, unless they had to carry around their equipment or on a day like this, where they had a bunch of money to splurge on stuff. 

“So...does Cas know about how you make money?” Dean looked over at Charlie who was looking down as she texted somebody on her phone. They all had burners that they used from time to time, which didn't matter to Dean ‘cause he never cared too much about keeping in touch with anybody he didn’t already hang out with regularly. Charlie and technology though, she figured out a way to hack their phones to get free texts, and she was always texting.  

“Seeing as it was obtained by illegal means, no I haven't told him.”

“Hmmm, so you don’t trust him  _ that _ much then.” He gloated.

She looked up at him and made a disapproving face, “Only you, me, and Jo know… and Ash, of course. So don't you start. You know, he’s a pretty cool guy, you just have to get to know him. And I can already see you guys getting along…”

“Shut it, Charlie.”

“Don’t think that I don't see it.” She said, going back to her texting. 

“You don't.” He pulled into the bank and parked the car. 

“Ok, man… whatever. Just don’t think this is over.” Charlie put her phone away and got out of the car. 

“Uh huh.” She had a small smile on her face the entire time they were there. Once they got back into the car, with plenty of cash in hand, he brought Cas up again. “So uh… band practice tonight? Looks like we got a lot of work to do since your guy doesn't even know how to sing.”

“He can sing.” She replied, confidently. 

“Karaoke.”

“He’ll be fine. Like you said, this is punk rock, Dean. It doesn't have to sound good anyway.” He opened his mouth then closed it again. The realization hitting him that Cas and Dean really had been watched for an inappropriate amount of time without their knowledge.  _ Busybody,  _ He thought. Setting up a mental reminder to get back at them later for it.  

“Yeah, yeah. So, tonight?”

“Yup.”

“We’re gonna need alcohol.”

“Definitely” She said, not looking up from her phone. 

“And we should probably pick up some weed.”

“Working on it” She looked up and smiled, shaking the phone in her hand. So  _ that’s  _ what she was doing. “And some other party supplies.”

“Awesome.” He smiled. “And food, I’m freakin’ starving”

“Oh my god,  _ yes _ . I  _ need _ food.” Charlie giggled excitedly. He was so looking forward to some good food. 

They spent the next couple of hours splurging on food, alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs, with plenty of money still leftover. Dean pulled into the parking lot where Cas and Jo met them up to help them take everything upstairs. Both of them stared at all the bags of groceries all wide-eyed and Jo was almost hopping up the stairs in joy. 

Once they set everything down on the counter Jo started putting stuff away while he took out the ingredients he needed to make a big meal for all of them. 

Cas joined them in the kitchen, “Anything I can help you with?” Dean eyed Cas, mind set on snarkily replying that he thought he could handle making burgers by himself. “How do you feel about pineapple bacon burgers?” He asked instead. 

Cas smiled widely, “That sounds delicious.”

“Great, you can get started on cutting up the pineapple and cooking the bacon. I’ll work on the burgers.” He bumped into Jo as he turned around and scowled down at her in mock disapproval, “Scram lady, men are trying to work here.”

She grinned at him and pulled a tequila bottle out of one of the brown bags he had set on the counter. “I got this, I don't need anything else.”

“Pssh, whatever. Make sure to pour me a shot. Limes and salt are in a bag somewhere.”

“Already got ‘em!” she said as she set up 4 shot glasses on the cluttered counter next to the sink.

They took their shots and Dean shooed everybody out of the kitchen except for him and Cas. “That girl loves her tequila.” 

“Yes, Charlie’s told me a few stories about that.” He laughed and Dean totally didn't notice the way his eyes crinkled when he did that.

“Charlie!” Jo squealed, and threw a couch cushion at her. Charlie caught it and threw it back at Jo, who jumped off the couch moving out of the way. 

“Hey, hey, hey” He raised his voice at them, “Let’s start acting like adults around here.” A cushion rocketed towards him and he blocked it with his arms. “Real mature guys, how about you start setting stuff up so we can practice after we eat, huh.” He threw the cushion back at Jo and got her on the side of the head. 

He and Cas laughed at that before getting back to making their meal. He had to ignore the rumbling in his stomach as he did.  _ Soon, stomach. Shut up.  _

A couple of shots later they were digging into Dean's awesome Hawaiian burgers, something he had cooked up back when he worked at Benny’s that his customer’s loved. 

“Mmmmhhh, this is absolutely delicious,” Cas said through a mouthful of burger. 

Dean grinned before taking another huge bite. Yeah it was, cooking was one of the few things he could do right, when they actually had any food around to cook. 

“So, Cas and I played around with a few of our lyrics for our older songs and we think it’ll work out pretty well.” Jo said, as she got up to grab them all a round of beers. 

“Cool, let's try it out” He tossed his paper plate into the trash and accepted the beer from Jo, popping the tab open and taking a sip as he grabbed his guitar and slung it over his chest, then started up his amp. He played around a little until Charlie got on her bass and Jo on her drums. Cas awkwardly stood around with his hands in his pocket, looking like he was unsure of where to go or what to do. “Over here, dork. We’re gonna have to share a mic till we can get you your own.”

“Is it… okay to have band practice in your apartment… these walls are very thin.” Cas said hesitantly. 

“Yeah, our neighbors are just a bunch of stoners and junkies anyways, I doubt they’ll give too much of a damn.” Dean replied, adjusting the dials on his amp to the low setting they usually played at when they were home. 

“Sometimes someone complains to the landlord and he’ll give us shit for it but usually we don't have any problems,” Jo said from behind him. 

“Exactly. And fuck that guy anyways, he’s a terrible landlord.” He waited for Cas to come over so they could get started, yet he still stood a sizeable distance away, apprehensively. Dean rolled his eyes, “Come on rock star, we don't have all day. Grab the notebook and come over here so we can get started.”

Cas smiled shyly and did just that. He felt his skin electrify slightly as Cas moved in close to him so they could share the microphone. He blamed it on the tequila. That’s all it was. 

Cas was surprisingly good. His voice was low and deep and he had this rumbly growl that really changed the way their songs sounded and he admitted to himself that he liked the way it sounded. He wouldn’t admit it to the rest of the band, obviously. He didn't need the “I-told-you-so’s” he knew he would get from them, especially Charlie who seemed to be really invested in this idea working out for some reason. 

Either way, Jo and Charlie showered Cas with praise and he had that stupid shy smile that Dean thought was just another one of those nice guy things that had to be a total act. No one was this nice all the time. 

He put his guitar down and grabbed them another round of beers and then sat down on the floor, letting Charlie and Jo have the couch. As Cas sat down on the floor next to him he reminded himself that they needed to keep a lookout for another couch or some chairs or something. 

A couple of beers and a few more tequila shots later, Dean and Charlie had just finished telling Cas one of Jo’s tequila stories - the one where they had all crashed some frat guys party and she ended up trying to do a keg stand after several shots, only to immediately throw up in their hot tub. As they all came down from howling with laughter, Cas announced: “Well, I‘ve had a great time but I really think it’s about time that I head out.”

Charlie put her beer down, “Nah, stay. We’re having fun.”

“I really should get back to my van before it gets too late.”

She  put a hand on his shoulder.“Aww no, we’ve been drinking. Really, I think it’s better if you just spend the night again.”

Dean looked over at her sharply and she ignored him.

Cas seemed to have noticed though, “That’s very generous of you but I do worry about my van being there for so long.”

“Fine, we’ll go get the van really quick and then come back here. It’s too early to go home, Cas.” Dean’s head swiftly jerked to look at Jo.  _ Her too?  _

“Come on, the guy has to go home sometime. Probably misses it after spending the night at this dump.” He added. 

Charlie and Jo looked at each other nervously. Did he say something wrong? Cas had to leave at some point and he was sure Cas’s snobby ass had a nicer place than this and a nicer bed than their dirty old couch. 

“What? What I miss?” He looked back and forth between Charlie and Jo before resting on Cas who coughed in what looked like embarrassment. 

“I live in my van, Dean. I’m assuming that’s why Charlie and Jo are graciously offering me a place to sleep tonight but I’ve already told them that I’m perfectly comfortable in my van.”

Dean gaped at Cas, for once not knowing what to say. He knew what it felt like to live out of his car. Hell, it had been a regular part of his childhood, but… not as a permanent home. It bugged him that Cas had nowhere else to go. 

“Come on Cas, one night.” Charlie offered. 

“There’s plenty more tequila, you can’t end the night early,” Jo added.

They both looked over at Dean expectantly. Dean glanced at Cas, who looked down at his hands instead. He groaned, knowing that he had lost, again. “Whatever.” he muttered. Both girls straightened up happily and Cas gave him a brief, shy smile. “One night. That’s it. You’re not gonna be hanging around here all the time.”

 

 


End file.
